La Hija del Mar
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: Una pequeña niña llamaba Maria-chan esta dispuesta a hacer un vídeo de cuento de hadas para una de las personas mas importantes de su vida, pero este vídeo no lo puede hacer sola, por lo que le pide ayuda a todas las personas de confianza que conoce. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto de Noviembre: "Érase una Vez" del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


Hola personitas kawaiii, el siguiente fic participa en el Reto de Noviembre:**"Érase una Vez" del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).**

Notitas de la Autora: **Skip Beat!** y sus hermosos personajes son propiedad de la genial Nakamura~sensei.

**La Sirenita **es un cuento infantil del autor Hans Christian Andersen, me base en su obra y no en la película de Disney.

* * *

—¿seguro que esto esta grabando?—pregunto una inquieta Maria viendo fijamente a la cámara que estaba enfrente de ella—¡esta grabando Ojii-sama!—se contesto ella misma al ver el botón rojo que indicaba play.

—si pequeña, la cámara esta grabando—se oía la voz de Takarada Lory cerca de la cámara—iniciemos de una vez esta hermosa función—.

—pero si apenas puedes moverte con ese traje ¿en serio quieres participar en esto? creo que sería mejor hacerlo yo sola—Maria sabía que no podía discutir con su abuelo, una vez que le contó el plan, Lory había movido cielo, mar y tierra para hacer esa función lo mas despampanante del mundo.

—sabes muy bien que no podía quedarme fuera de este proyecto Maria—sentencio su abuelo con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras se escuchaba que movían objetos muy pesados por atrás de la cámara—y ten en cuenta que he sido lo mas considerado que puedo contigo, ya que tu fuiste la de la idea, he aceptado todos tus regaños y comentarios, no te diste cuenta que rompiste mi corazón al no querer hacer las tomas adentro del agua—dramáticamente Lory colocaba sus manos en su rostro, hipando y sollozando cada tanto.

—pero es que tu idea era demasiado extremista, ¿como íbamos a hablar bajo el agua?—Maria se sobo la cien antes de que agarrara algo que tuviera cerca y se lo aventara a su intrépido abuelo.

—¡podíamos hacer las tomas en el océano, con un gran submarino... y después colocar las voces...!—la cara de ilusión de Takarada Lory se hacía presente— ¡esta bien! ¡esta bien! tu ganas Maria, me contendré...—replico Lory cuando vio que su nieta se acercaba a la cámara para llevársela lejos de él.

—ya basta de tantas tonterías, tenemos que acabar esto hoy, dame 5 minutos para colocarme mi traje ¿de acuerdo?—dicho esto, Maria salio de toma mientras un despavorido Lory corría todo lo que su traje se lo permitía de un lado a otro colocando plantas submarinas, peces de todos los tamaños y colores entre los que se encontraban tiburones, manta-rayas, ballenas, delfines, caballitos de mar, etc. también coloco una maquinas de burbujas y una grabadora con sonidos del mar, el panorama era simplemente único y mágico.

Maria se estaba vistiendo con un hermoso traje de sirena, la parte de arriba era un top rosa con muchos collares de colores y en la parte de abajo tenía una falda en forma de cola de sirena que con el reflejo de la luz despedía los colores del arco-iris, su cabello esta suelto solo decorado con una diadema de diamantes, suspiro quedamente, su traje era hermoso pero ella sabía muy bien que sin la ayuda de su Ojii-sama, esa sorpresa no iba a quedar ni la mitad de magnifica que estaba quedando hasta ahora, pero gracias a eso tenía que soportar lo extravagante que era su abuelo.

—en el momento que tu quieras Maria—dijo Lory cuando vio salir a su nieta.

Los sonidos del océano se hicieron presentes, las luces del lugar se ambientaron, la maquina de burbujas empezó a funcionar.

—Érase una vez... en lo mas profundo del océano, vivía una pequeña sirenita llamada Maria-chan, era la sirenita mas hermosa que había nacido en muchos siglos, tan hermosa que con solo mirarla quedabas aturdida, tan hermosa que su sola presencia hacía florecer las plantas marinas, tan hermosa que al pasar a su lado las conchas se abrían para mostrar sus preciosas perlas, tan hermosa que los peces se conglomeraban para escuchar su melodiosa voz, tan hermosa que las medusas se hipnotizaban con su hermoso canto, tan hermosa...—.

—ya sabemos lo hermosa que eres Maria...—la interrumpió Lory conteniendo la risa al ver el puchero que le hacía su pequeña nieta.

—si me sigues interrumpiendo, tendré que editar el vídeo y no soy nada buena en eso—reclamo Maria sin desinflar sus cachetes del coraje.

—lo siento pequeña, prosigue...—incito Lory a su nieta para que continuara.

—como iba diciendo... la pequeña sirenita era la cosa mas hermosa del océano, junto a ella vivía su alocado y divertido padre—Maria le hizo señas a Lory para que entrara con ella a escena pero lo que paso a continuación no se lo espero.

Una gran explosión retumbo en el set, Maria ya no tenía a su Ojii-sama en frente de ella y antes de darse cuenta tuvo que dar un gran salto para evitar caer en el enorme agujero que se estaba formando en el suelo, de ese agujero estaba saliendo un enorme trono blanco en el que por supuesto estaba sentado Takarada Lory con su traje de tritón verde-marino, tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve y se había colocado una barba blanca que le llegaba por debajo del pecho, en sus manos tenía un enorme tridente que al agitarlo despedía descargas eléctricas que iluminaban el set.

Maria por supuesto no estaba enterada de todo eso, y sabía el por que... si su abuelo se lo sugería ella se iba a negar rotundamente, trato de guardar la calma y seguir con el plan.

—Hola mi pequeña sirenita—Lory forzaba su voz para que se escuchara mas grave y exagerada—muchas felicidades, hoy es tu cumpleaños numero 15—dijo Lory guiñándole un ojo—y ya que soy el Rey de los mares...—agito su tridente para propagar descargas eléctricas—te doy permiso de salir a la superficie—coloco su mano libre en el hombro de Maria para colocarle un dibujo de una flor—este tatuaje te permitirá respirar el aire de los humanos, pero ten mucho cuidado, ese mundo puede ser muy peligroso igual que maravilloso, ahora márchate antes de que me arrepienta—grito Lory en forma exagerada, despidiendo a su nieta con la mano antes de volver a desaparecer junto con su trono, cuando el suelo estaba a punto de cerrarse grito—¡se prudente y no te acerques a los humanos! ¡solo te traerán desgracias!...¡desgracias!...¡desgracias!—el eco retumbo por todo el cuarto.

Maria tuvo que reaccionar de inmediato para continuar con el vídeo, sabía que su abuelo a veces exageraba pero ese día se había pasado la barda. No podía hacer otra cosa, si buscabas a Takarada Lory en un diccionario su foto aparecía alado de la palabra "excéntrico".

—¡este es mi día! Hacía bastante tiempo que deseaba salir a la superficie y disfrutar de los rayos del sol en mi cara, sentir el viento revolviéndome el cabello, mirar las luces de la ciudad que solo son prendidas cuando la Luna se hace presente, mirar por primera ves las nubes que tapizan el cielo, como los pájaros vuelan por el cielo con toda libertad—Maria giraba de emoción mientras relataba cada tanto—¿pero que es eso que veo a lo lejos?—pregunto Maria, deseando que su abuelo siguiera el libreto e hiciera aparecer la proa de un barco hecho de papel mache como habían acordado, temía que su perspicaz Ojii-sama sacara de debajo del suelo un navío verdadero solo para molestarla.

"¡vroom,vroom!" la proa de un barco verdadero se acercaba poco a poco, tal vez no era lo que ella había pedido pero tampoco era demasiado exagerado conociendo a su abuelo. Cuando llego a un punto fijo, un apuesto capitán hecho el ancla.

—pero que hombre tan mas guapo y elegante—dijo Maria mientras se escondía detrás de una roca artificial—como me gustaría hablar con él— la cara de Maria reflejaba tristeza —¡nunca seré como los humanos!—miraba con desdén su cola.

—¡viva nuestro capitán!—dijo Yashiro mientras alzaba las manos como un robot, no sabía como se había metido en ese embrollo, solo recordaba como la pequeña nieta del Presidente les suplicaba a él y a Ren que aparecieran en su vídeo con lagrimas en los ojos. Ahora él se encontraba "celebrando" el cumpleaños de su adorado "capitán"—¡feliz cumpleaños príncipe Ren!—volvía a gritar sin entusiasmo, el odiaba estar frente a las cámaras, lo ponían nervioso, pero era un favor y tenía que hacerlo.

La pequeña Maria bufo por lo bajo, su vídeo no estaba saliendo como ella esperaba.

—muchas gracias por la celebración—Ren sabía lo que su asistente estaba sintiendo en esos momentos por lo que decidió ayudarlo cortando su escena rápidamente para que saliera de ahí—después de tanta celebración, necesito estar solo—.

De repente todo se oscureció, el viento helado y repentino surgió de la nada. El cielo emitía fuertes estruendos y relámpagos, señal de una próxima tormenta.

—¡cuidado! ¡el mar...!—grito Maria para prevenir a la nave pero fue demasiado tarde, una luz segadora atravesó el set para después mostrar un barco hecho pedazos.

El apuesto capitán yacía inconsciente arriba de una madera desprendida del barco.

Maria tomo entre sus brazos a Ren y simulando que lo colocaba en su espalda lo llevo hasta la playa, donde lo cuido y protegió del frió.

—no te mueras, por favor... no te mueras—susurraba Maria mientras agarraba sus manos con las suyas para darle calor, empezó a cantarle una nana para que estuviera mas tranquilo, en el libreto decía que tenía que cantar una hermosa canción pero esa canción de cuna era lo mejor que sabía cantar.

De repente se escucho una serie de murmullos, y la pequeña sirenita, espantada salio "nadando" de ahí.

—¿por que me siento tan miserable? ¿por que?—sollozaba Maria—¿que le habrá pasado a mi príncipe? ¿se encontrara bien? no puedo seguir con esto, tengo que volver a la tierra y verificar que él se encuentre bien—dijo con determinación—ya que no puedo decirle a mi padre mi propósito por que no me apoyara, tengo que recurrir a la Hechicera Rosa Chillón, ella me ayudara en todo esto—Maria no quería volver a llamar a escena a Ojii-sama y que explotara algo más.

—¿en serio tengo que hacer esto?—preguntaba Kanae con el ceño fruncido—esto es tan humillante—ella no podía negarse, el presidente le había ordenado participar en esto como un trabajo para Love Me y por ende no pudo echarse para atrás.

Maria la miraba tan intensamente insitandola a seguir con el libreto. En escena salio Kanae con un traje negro con azul y destellos rosas que simulaban las ventosas, de este traje colgaban 6 tentáculos falsos y los otros 2 eran sus manos.

—ya se por que estas aquí pequeña sirenita, en ves de esa cola quieres dos piernas para andar en el mundo humano... ¡de acuerdo! pero a cambio, sufrirás terriblemente, cada que pongas los pies en el suelo sentirás un dolor horrible—Kanae demostraba sus buenos dotes de actuación pese al ridículo traje que traía puesto.

—no me importa sufrir todo eso, con tal de ver a mi príncipe—dijo Maria con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

—pero eso no es todo, tendrás que darme tu voz a cambio—soltó Kanae con una sonrisa maquiavelica— y recuerda muy bien... ¡si el hombre que amas se enamora de otra mujer, tu cuerpo desaparecerá en el agua como la espuma de una ola!—.

—¡acepto!—dijo Maria tomando de las manos de Kanae un pequeño frasco que tenía la poción mágica.

Maria tuvo que cambiarse rápidamente atrás de la roca artificial mientras un estruendo ensordecía el set, para después aparecer ella con un sencillo pero elegante vestido.

Sentada en la orilla de la playa, Maria trataba de ponerse de pie pero no lo lograba.

—tranquila, no te esfuerces... ¿de donde vienes?—pregunto Ren mientras cargaba delicadamente a Maria para llevarla al "palacio".

Ella le hacía señas para decirle que no podía hablar, por lo que él se limito a asentir y colocarla en una mecedora.

—ahora simulen que mi voz es la voz del narrador ¿vale?—dijo Maria a todos los presentes.

—yo puedo ser el Narrador... si quieres Maria—dijo Lory desde su lugar, su nieta no lo había dejado participar más y estaba deseoso de hacerlo.

—no, no puedes... por que lo que voy a relatar ahora lo he ensayado mucho para decirlo yo—dijo Maria olvidándose por un momento de la cámara.

—esta bien, como tu quieras—le concedió Lory.

—Durante los días siguientes, la sirenita y el príncipe habían sido muy felices, yendo a bailes juntos, caminando despacio por la playa ya que cada paso que daba era horrible para ella, visitando el pueblo, entre muchas cosas mas. El príncipe era muy atento con la sirenita, le mostraba un afecto muy sincero siempre colmandola de gentilezas...

...A los pocos días un barco se aproximo al puerto, en ese barco se encontraba una hermosa mujer de ojos color miel, el príncipe quedo maravillado con ella, aun cuando la trataba indiferente, ella era su todo, la pobre sirenita al principio no se explicaba todo lo que estaba pasando, no entendía por que su apuesto príncipe había puesto los ojos en alguien mas que no fuera ella, se sentía dolida y destrozada, no quería compartir al príncipe con nadie...

...La sirenita se sentía angustiada por haber perdido a su amado, pocos días después ella tenía entre sus manos un puñal mágico que había obtenido de la Hechicera Rosa Chillón para asesinar al príncipe y escapar de ese hechizo, pero ella amaba tanto al príncipe que no podía hacerle daño, poco tiempo después, la sirenita conoció a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado su príncipe, ¡lo mejor de todo es que ella se dio cuenta de la grandiosa mujer que era! parecía un hada del viento que había venido a rescatar a su príncipe de las tormentas que lo perseguían, pero había un pequeño inconveniente, y es que ellos dos no aceptaban sus sentimientos por miedo a lo desconocido...

...La sirenita creía que si los dos aceptaban sus sentimientos, serian las personas mas felices del mundo... por lo que decidió también convertirse en un hada del viento dispuesta a ayudar a sus seres queridos para que fueran felices... ¡Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado!.

—¡Feliz Navidad Onee-sama! Este es un pequeño obsequio de todas las personas que te queremos—dijo Maria acercándose a la cámara para tomarla entre sus manos y enfocar a cada una de las personas que le habían ayudado a hacer ese vídeo.

—¡Feliz Navidad Mogami-kun!—gritaron todos al unisono cuando la cámara los grabo, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos los que se encontraban en el set gritaban y aplaudían de puro gozo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en la vida—lloraba a lagrima suelta Kyoko, mientras que la pantalla se tornaba oscura indicando que el vídeo había finalizado.

—que bueno que te gusto Onee-sama, estaba a punto de editarlo pero quise dejarlo así por que viéndolo desde un punto de vista un poco loco, cada uno se mostró como en realidad es su personalidad, en toda la cinta—dijo Maria con una sonrisa en los labios—o eso es lo que mi Ojii-sama me dijo, si tu quieres lo edito—.

—no Maria-chan, así como esta es perfecto—dijo Kyoko mientras abrazaba a su hermanita con mucho cariño.

—solo quiero que recuerdes que soy un hada del viento dispuesta a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites ¿de acuerdo?—dijo Maria estrechando mas fuerte a su Onee-sama.

—muchas gracias Maria-chan, lo tendré en cuenta—susurro Kyoko.

—solo quiero pedirte un favor... cuida bien de mi príncipe ¿ok?—las palabras de Maria dejaron muy desconcertada a Kyoko, pero no iba a preguntarle nada ya que había visto una sonrisa angelical en su rostro.

* * *

Kyaaaaaa espero les guste este fic, a mi en lo personal el cuento de la sirenita no me gusta mucho por lo triste de la historia pero quise darle un giro de 180 grados y esto fue el resultado.

Le di un toque navideño gracias a las fechas en las que estamos pasando.

Se que puede sonar un poco disparatado el vídeo y las actuaciones puesto que hablamos de LME pero quiero que tomen en cuenta que una niña d años lo planeo todo y en ningún momento quiso mas ayuda de Lory que la necesaria. Esa Maria es una loquilla.

Me encantaría saber su opinión con un lindo review. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron.

**Att: Kathy~chan**

Ja ne.


End file.
